INTERMINABLE
by KuroFeng
Summary: Nuevos Maestros Aire han empezado a aparecer por todo el mundo y le corresponde al Avatar y su equipo reclutarlos para devolver la gloria a la Nación de los Nómadas del Aire. Pero una pequeña excursión se convierte en una pesadilla sin final para Korra y es su deber encontrar una solución. Tintes de Korrasami en cada capítulo.
1. Un paseo entre amigos

**¡Un gran saludo a todos! Después de un largo descanso, regreso para entregarles un nuevo fic, esta vez basado en un capitulo de Xena, Princesa Guerrera [porque amo ese show]. **

**El fic transcurre durante el Libro 3, a principios del viaje para buscar nuevos Maestros Aire. Así que Zaheer y compañía aun no están cazando a Korra. **

**Procurare mantenerme en clasificación T (Nada de cosas muy explicitas en este) No olviden leer las notas al final. Gracias por leer y dobles agradecimientos a los que dejen reviews.**

* * *

**INTERMINABLE**

**CAPITULO I**

**Un paseo entre amigos.**

Apenas habían pasado una semana desde que el Avatar y su equipo había partido en busca de nuevos Maestros Aire. La Convergencia Armónica habían traído una nueva esperanza al mundo y la posibilidad de revivir a la Nación del Aire a su antigua gloria. Nadie recordaba haber visto tan entusiasmado al viejo maestro Tenzin y a pesar de que los dos primeros días no habían traído el éxito deseado, aun quedaba mucho tiempo y viaje por delante para continuar la búsqueda. No habían localizado maestros Aire desde hacía una semana y Tenzin se había negado a dejar la pequeña ciudad de Shahu, donde permanecían en espera, hasta que los reportes de avistamiento fueran confirmados.

Con los rumores de varios prospectos en el área, decidieron anclar la elegante nave en las afueras de esa modesta ciudad de comerciantes, aprovechando para reabastecerse de combustible y algunos artículos perecederos. La gente parecía interesada en sus visitantes y siempre habían grupos de personas deteniéndose a admirar el vehículo, lo cual discretamente llenaba de orgullo a su diseñadora.

Ese medio día Asami había sido llamada a cabina junto con Tenzin para organizar las rutas a seguir. La suerte estuvo de su lado y recibieron algunas llamadas por la radio, de las cuales una en particular llamó la atención de ambos. La ingeniero de inmediato se ofreció a informar al Avatar de las buenas noticias. Korra se encontraba afuera, aprovechando el buen clima para ejercitar a Naga con juegos. Asami se tomó unos segundos para acomodarse el cabello, siempre tratando de lucir perfecta para la morena.

-¡Hey, Korra! Recibimos otro avistamiento de última hora, al este de aquí, en la villa de Daoyan. -El Avatar, que descansaba sobre una roca, de inmediato se puso de pie entusiasmada ante la noticia. Antes de apresurarse hacia su amiga, le lanza una pelota a Naga, quien trota felizmente tras ella.

-¡Excelente! ¿Vendrán con nosotros o debemos ir a convencerlos? -Se golpea la palma de la mano con un puño, asegurándose de que el movimiento sea lo bastante impresionante para robarle una mirada a la ingeniero, quien solo gira la mirada ante el obvio coqueteo, no logrando ocultar el sonrojo provocado.

-Hahaha no hace falta, Korra. -Sacude un poco su cabello al viento y cruza los brazos sonriéndole a su amiga. -Pidieron que pasáramos por ellos. Al parecer es una pareja de jóvenes prometidos que desean conocer el mundo. Eso fue lo que dijo el chico que hizo la llamada. Es hijo de una de las familias importantes de su pueblo.

-¿Dos dispuestos?, ¡Wow, eso es suerte! -Se rasca la nuca tratando de no hacer obvio lo mucho que le distrae el cabello de Asami ondeando al viento. -Pero no podemos movernos de aquí aun... ¿Ellos pueden esperar? ¿Qué dijo Tenzin al respecto?

-Está indeciso. Aun no desea que nos movamos, al menos hasta pasado mañana. De hecho... el pueblo queda a pocas horas de aquí. Pensaba que tal vez podríamos ir personalmente. -No viendo nadie a su alrededor, a excepción de Naga, Asami adelanto un paso hacía Korra, discretamente acomodándole el cabello de una de sus coletas para tener un pretexto para tocar su mejilla, cuya piel se enrojeció ante la caricia. Korra levantó una ceja tratando de entender la sugerencia y Asami insistió ahora que tenía toda su atención. Se mordió un poco el labio inferior, sabiendo como eso podía desesperar al Avatar. -Ya sabes, tengo una moto todo terreno en el almacén y seria grandioso probarla. Además la pobre de Naga... mírala. Lleva días sin trotar en completa libertad. Además me prometiste enseñarme a cabalgar en ella.

-Oh, cierto... tienes mucha razón. Sería muy útil ir las dos... solas... y podría enseñarte algunos trucos... -Una sonrisita se forma en sus labios, encantada por lo que le estaba deparando el futuro. Desde que habían partido de Ciudad Republica sus encuentros habían sido muy dispersos y Korra era la que estaba poniéndose algo tensa ante la falta de privacidad. Ese viaje sería una buena oportunidad para fortalecer sus lazos y subir un par de niveles más la amistad de la que ahora disfrutaban. -Así que te apoyo en la sugerencia, pero, ¿cuándo partiríamos?

-Aun debo informarle a Tenzin, pero estoy segura que en un par de horas podemos emprender la marcha. -Suspiró fingiendo un desanimo, pero solo para instigar más a la morena. -Claro, si es muy repentino podemos esperar a mañana...

-No, señorita Sato. -Le atrapó la mano que ahora jugueteaba sobre el hombro de Korra. -Saldremos hoy mismo o...

-¿¡Oh, vamos a salir?! -La voz sobreexcitada de Bolin les hizo dar un salto en su lugar, poniendo más de un metro de distancia entre ellas. El joven Maestro Tierra había regresado de una excursión por la ciudad junto con su hermano y ahora parecía resplandecer.- ¿Iremos en Oogi? ¿Cómo el antiguo equipo Avatar hacía? ¿O a pie? ¡Ahh! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Le diré a Mako! Makooo Makomakomako!

Las chicas ven incrédulas como el joven maestro corre abrazando a su hermano qué caminaba a varios metros del otro. Ahora se dan cuenta que es un poco egoísta de su parte dejar a los hermanos al lado, después de todo son un equipo y comparten una sonrisa pensando en invitarles. De lejos Mako se nota que les dirige miradas confuso y se inclina indicándole algo a Bolin, quien regresa arrastrando los pies.

-Dice que el no va, que alguien debe cuidar la nave y que yo debería hacer lo mismo. ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Quiero ir! No tengo idea a donde o a qué, pero es mi deber acompañarlas.

-Hum, Mako es un aguafiestas, ya lo conoces. Aunque admito que será un aburrido e incomodo viaje de negocios. Estaremos de regreso para pasado mañana, tal vez antes. Solo pasaremos a recoger a un par de personas en la villa de Daoya. -Asami intentaba buscar pretextos, pero era imposible negarle algo a Bolin después de haberlo visto tan entusiasmado. Korra le toma la mano a la ingeniero y se alejan un par de metros para conversar en voz baja. Al final las dos acceden y Asami despeina a Bolin antes de darle la buena nueva. -Bueno, no nos vendría mal llevar a un chico fuerte con nosotros. Sólo debes prometer que debes hacer lo que te indiquemos. Nada de separarte sin permiso o Mako nos mata.

-¡Claro! -El brillo del entusiasmo regresó a sus ojos verdes junto con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Lo que me pidan, cualquier cosa la hare al pie de la letra!

-¿Si te pedimos caminar diez millas, buscar una roca con forma de búfalo yak y regresar con ella equilibrada en tu nariz, lo harías? -Asami le picó con el dedo las costillas a Korra sabiéndola capaz de obligar a Bolin a hacer una locura similar con tal de tener tiempo libre para ambas. -¡Auuu, lo decía en broma!

-Se que lo harías. -La ingeniero se llevó los dedos a la barbilla, mirando hacia la aeronave. Sorprendió a Mako observándolas por uno de los ventanales. El Maestro Fuego se alejó de inmediato, pero Asami lo conocía y estaba segura que estaría nervioso al no tener al resto de sus amigos donde pudiera supervisarlos. -Debemos llevar a Mako.

-¿Segura? -Cuestionó Korra cruzándose de brazos. Le había costado horrores a Bolin convencerlo de acompañarles a ese viaje.

-¡Se pondrá todo terco como en ciudad República! -El maestro Tierra con desanimo dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados, no con muchas ganas de subir a convencer a su hermano. -No pienso hacerle más drama...

-Completamente segura. Hey, dejémosle esto a Korra, estoy segura que esta vez si podrá convencerlo. -El Avatar abre los ojos sorprendida ante el comentario. Asami le da un empujoncito a Bolin para que se adelante, a lo que el obedece trotando alegremente hacia la plataforma de abordaje. Korra se cruza de brazos exigiéndole una respuesta a su amiga.- ¡Tranquila! A Bolin y a mi nos corresponde hablar con Tenzin, te dejaremos que al menos ablandes un poco a Mako. Además estoy segura que realmente quiere acompañarnos, solo que no se siente cómodo.

-Se ha portado como un tonto desde que las dos comenzamos a llevarnos mejor. -Frunce el ceño mirando hacia un lado. Ella había tratado por todos los medios por mantener una amistad, pero el parecía no interesado.

-Por eso mismo, que este viaje no sea solo para reparar la población de los Nómadas de Aire. Qué también lo sea para regresar a lo que antes era nuestra amistad con el. -Claro que hizo énfasis en una relación de amigos con el maestro Fuego. La morena no parecía convencida de hablar con él, así que la ingeniero, después de asegurarse con un rápido vistazo que nadie las observaba, le tomó del mentón para plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios. La reacción de Korra fue inmediata, correspondiendo y gruñendo molesta cuando Asami se alejó rápidamente hacia la aeronave. No había que tentar tanto a la suerte y dejarse sorprender por algún par de ojos curiosos. -Tendrás más de esto si lo logras convencer.

-¡Sa... Samiii, eso no es justo! -Totalmente sonrojada la siguió protestando al interior del aeronave. Ahora no había manera de que Korra se negara a convencer a Mako. Aunque tuviera que llevarlo atado y amordazado dentro de un saco de patatas, iba a asegurarse de que los acompañaría.

* * *

La plataforma superior del la aeronave de Industrias Futuro había sido su área preferida desde que abordó el gigantesco vehículo. Aunque no lo demostrara, le entusiasmaba estar ahí arriba por horas, contemplando el paisaje, observando a los otros pasajeros practicar e incluso participar el mismo. Lo hacía sentirse en completa libertad. Caminó observando montañas, masas boscosas y finalmente se relajó recargando los hombros en el barandal para estudiar las calles y edificios de la ciudad cercana.

-¿Cazando criminales a la distancia, oficial Mako? -El joven inspector se enderezó sonriendo nerviosamente ante la sorpresiva llegada de Korra.

-¡Para nada! Solo me tomo un descanso... hey, prometan que cuidaran de Bolin. Saben que es un imán para los problemas.

-No, no puedo prometer eso. -Cerró los ojos negándose con una expresión de fastidio mal fingido. -Es un niño muy problemático y sé que no nos va a obedecer. Por eso vengo a pedirte que nos acompañes para mantenerlo bien vigilado.

-Entonces que se quede. -Korra frunció el entrecejo haciendo un puchero con los labios. Mako de inmediato retrocedió poniendo las manos frente a sí notando que esta sacándola de sus casillas. -¡Perdón! Es solo que... no creo que sea una buena idea que yo las acompañe después de todo lo que ah pasado. Ustedes se llevan bien ahora y...

-Asami y yo no vamos a ponernos a pelear por ti como si fuésemos dos niñas de quince años. -Mako recibió el golpe bajo con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Agh, ¿lo ves? Mako, somos amigos. Los cuatro somos un equipo y ya es momento de que regresemos a trabajar como uno. ¡Sólo será una excursión, por Raava! ¡Deja de portarte... así!

-Yo no soy el que se porta... "así". -Protestó ofendido- Son ustedes las que han estado portándose... "así".

-"Así" como? ¿"Así" cómo amigas? -Mako apretó los labios, ya que no es precisamente la palabra que usaría para referirse a la proximidad que esas dos han demostrado últimamente. Pero tampoco ha visto algo con sus propios ojos que confirme sus sospechas y eso le hace hasta ignorar al Avatar. -¿Prefieres vernos como rivales pelear por tu atención..? ¿Eh, Mako? ¿Sigues aquí?

-Cla... ¡claro que sigo aquí! - La mano de Korra moviéndose de un lado a otro frente a sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos por varios segundos. Cruzó los brazos volviendo su mirada a la ciudad, regresando sus pensamientos a la propuesta de Korra. Realmente no había mucho que hacer en la aeronave y la tripulación, Tenzin su familia, eran lo suficientemente capaces para mantenerla segura. -Supongo que es más necesaria mi presencia con ustedes que aquí.

-¿Eso significa un sí? -Entusiasmada se acercó a su ex pareja sonriendo. Al instante se le olvidó la discusión de unos segundos, muy entusiasmada por viajar como equipo como lo hacía el grupo de Aang.

-Si, Korra. Los acompañaré. -El Avatar dio un salto pequeño en señal de triunfo. La chica estaba entusiasmada por los premios que le esperaban de parte de Asami, pero de igual manera estaba satisfecha consigo mismo porque había logrado convencer a Mako. -¿Cuando partimos?

-¡Salvo que Tenzin diga otra cosa, hoy mismo! -Jaló a Mako y lo estrujó en un abrazo que casi le rompe las costillas, soltándolo de inmediato para jalarlo de una manga rumbo al elevador de cubierta- ¡Va a estar tan contento cuando se entere!

* * *

En cambio, para Asami y Bolin, las cosas no parecían ir tan manejables como lo habían esperado. Desanimados escuchaban a Tenzin y sus razones para no consentirles retirarse.

-¡No, imposible! ¡No puedo permitirlo! -La voz del viejo Maestro Aire era tranquila, pero a la vez severa. Se encontraba de pie ante varios mapas expandidos en la enorme mesa de la cabina, señalando sus próximos destinos. -Aun tenemos muchas ciudades que visitar y no podemos perder tiempo.

-Pero Tenzin, son dos Maestros Aire dispuestos a unirse. No es una oportunidad que podamos darnos el lujo de dejar pasar. -Asami trataba de convencerlo por todos los medios, pero nada parecía funcionar. Ni su padre había sido tan reacio a concederle permiso... aunque había que admitir que tampoco era muy adepta a pedírselo. Probablemente por ello estaba falta de práctica. - Igual llevaremos un radio para comunicarnos. Mi tripulación estará al pendiente de cualquier contingencia.

-Hum, y no es como si hubiera mucho que hacer de todas maneras. -Tenzin fulminó a su hermano Bumi, quien plácidamente se rascaba una oreja mientras reposaba en una silla a su lado. Jinora por su parte permanecía en silencio, escuchando solamente.

-¡Exactamente! -Bolin de inmediato apoyó el razonamiento de Bumi, lo que le ganó una sonrisa del hijo mayor de Aang. -Aquí somos como... como... ¡Como un plato de fideos sin cocer! Estancados, haciéndonos duros y correosos. ¡Debemos dejar ese estado y permitirnos ser libres en el enorme caldo de la vida! -La sonrisa de Bumi pasó a ser una mueca de confusión que se contagió entre todos los presentes. -Eso fue una metáfora... ah, el caldo es.. el viaje... nosotros fideos crudos y congelados.

-Ese no es el punto. -Tenzin tosió tratando de ignorar la observación del ex militar y las palabras confusas del maestro Tierra, quien recibía palmaditas de apoyo de Asami en la espalda por al menos hacer el intento de ayudar. El maestro Aire continuó sus explicaciones. -La presencia de Korra es fundamental para animar a los prospectos que se presenten. Ella es un símbolo que otorga seguridad a todas las personas a su alrededor.

-Hermano, no es por romperte las ilusiones, pero si hubiera algún Maestro Aire en la ciudad o en las villas cercanas dispuesto a probar suerte con nosotros, ¿No crees que ya se habría presentado? -Bumi se recarga en la mesa algo fastidiado por la actitud de Tenzin, pero igual no se ilusiona con poder convencerlo. -Deja a los chicos ir. ¡Papá te dejaba ir solo a toooodas esas partes cuando tenías la edad de Bolin!

-Bumi, no estás ayudando. -Eso encendió los colores en el rostro de Tenzin, perdiendo la paciencia con su hermano de golpe.- ¡Y la situación aquí es muy diferente! ¡Ella es el Avatar y tiene responsabilidades!

-Papá... obligarle a quedarse aquí sabiendo que hay un par de personas que necesitan su guía es denegarle sus responsabilidades. -Jinora al fin habló, poniéndose de pie después de analizar las propuestas planteadas por los presentes. A pesar de su corta edad, se había ganado el respeto de todos a su alrededor, incluido su viejo padre. Tenzin tomó asiento permitiéndole a su hija continuar mientras el se tranquilizaba. -Yo estaba presente cuando llegó la llamada y pude notar que la persona que hablaba se notaba ansiosa. Estoy segura que realmente necesita la presencia del Avatar.

-En dos días podemos pasar a su villa. No hay porque tomar las cosas tan a la ligera... -En un tono menos agresivo Tenzin protestó. -Esto no es un viaje recreacional.

-Contigo nada es divertido, Tenzin. -Murmuró en voz baja Bumi solo para que su hermano escuchara. -Sólo porque papá te cargaba de responsabilidades crees que todos debemos de seguir tus pasos.

-Papá. -Jinora no pudo escuchar las palabras de Bumi, pero interrumpió la reacción de su padre antes de que esto terminara en otra discusión entre esos dos. -Este tampoco es un viaje estrictamente de trabajo. Lo único que quiero decir es que les des una oportunidad como el equipo que son.

-Y yo estoy dispuesta a llevarme toda la responsabilidad del viaje, puesto que fue mi idea. -Asami caminó hacia Tenzin mirándolo a los ojos. Las cosas habían tomado un giro extraño, puesto que de un simple viaje entre ella y el Avatar, ahora estaban discutiendo sobre responsabilidades y confianza. Estaba segura que Aang no había tenido que batallar con cosas así cuando liberó al mundo de la amenaza de Ozai. -Serán solo dos días, es una promesa.

Tenzin guardó silencio cerrando los ojos, meditando un poco las razones. Realmente lo que Bumi había dicho, tanto en el sentido de que no había maestros Aire dispuestos a acompañarles al menos en la ciudad, aún tenía fe de que en las villas próximas alguien se animara a visitarles. Abrió los ojos cuando el elevador principal arribó y Korra entusiasmada jalaba a Mako de la manga hasta la mesa.

-¡Y Mako también nos acompañara! ¿A qué es lo más genial que ha pasado desde que salimos de Ciudad República? -Tenzin frunció el ceño porque Korra tenía total razón. Nada había acontecido en los días pasados que pudiera considerase genial. Por fin el viejo maestro se puso de pie con una decisión tomada.

-Bueno, en vista que los cuatro están dispuestos a realizar el viaje, no me queda más que desearles suerte y pedirles que tengan cuidado. -Jinora abrazó a su padre agradecida de lo flexible que se había comportado y hasta Bumi se puso de pie para darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, felicitándolo por la decisión.

-¡Sí! ¡De nuevo el equipo Avatar regresa a la acción! -Bolin levanto los puños y se apresuró a estrujar a su hermano. Mako sólo sonrió incómodamente, pero se dejó cargar por unos segundos antes de nuevamente ser arrastrado de la manga hacia el elevador. -¡Iremos a empacar!

-Nos vemos en una hora en la plataforma del almacén. Y, Mako... gracias por acompañarnos. Esto significa mucho para todos. -El agradecimiento de Asami hizo sonrojarse un poco al Maestro Fuego, quien no alcanzó a responder algo coherente debido a la velocidad con que Bolin lo jaloneaba. La ingeniero se inclinó respetuosamente ante los tres maestros Aire presentes. -Y gracias por el voto de confianza. No los defraudaremos.

-Una disculpa de mi parte por ser tan necio, Asami. -Tenzin devolvió la reverencia de manera más profunda que sus familiares. -Es mejor que se apresuren a prepararse si quieren llegar a la villa antes de media noche.

-De inmediato, Tenzin. ¿Korra, podrías ayudarme con la motocicleta del almacén? -Asami lo dijo de una manera despreocupada, esperando que los presentes no notaran un ligero temblor ocasionado por la ansiedad de estar a solas con el Avatar.

* * *

-¿Me perdí de algo, verdad? -Korra se rascaba la nuca confundida, pensando que era ella la que había tenido los momentos más difíciles convenciendo a Mako. Asami cerró la puerta del elevador y descendieron dos niveles al almacén. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellas, la ingeniero recargo a la morena contra la pared metálica más próxima.

-Solo que tardamos en convencer a Tenzin. ¿Quieres que te de detalles o prefieres tu premio por convencer a Mako? -Un sonrojo profundo cubrió las mejillas del Avatar. Nunca se iba a acostumbrar a la actitud directa que la ingeniero demostraba a solas con ella. Las manos de Korra se colocaron en la cintura de Asami, quien reaccionó inclinándose sobre su compañera, lamiéndose discreta los labios.

-Ya Bolin me dará los detalles... por ahora, tomaré mi premio. -Sus labios morenos tocaron ligeramente los carmesí de Asami. Provocativa como era, retrocedió varias veces, impidiendo al Avatar intensificar al beso.

Un suave gruñido de protesta surgió de la garganta de Korra y con cierta brusquedad jaló el cuerpo de la mayor. Asami se sorprendió por tan súbita maniobra, pero no se dejó intimidar. Competitiva como era, apoyó la pierna entre los muslos del avatar, presionándole de manera placentera al tiempo que la ingeniero dominaba la situación. Sus labios jugueteaban con los de su amiga y su lengua reclamó su dominio sobre la de Korra.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentos mientras ambas dejaban salir las pasiones que habían sido contenidas por días. Un gemido ahogado del Avatar dio por terminada la pasión del momento y Asami retrocedió acomodándose la ropa. Korra permaneció recargada en la pared de metal, incapaz de creer que había alcanzado el éxtasis sólo con el roce del muslo de su compañera. Estaba roja de la pena por ello y disimuladamente se limpiaba los restos de labial con el dorso de su mano.

-Eso fue inesperado, Avatar. -Asami rió caminando hacía donde estaba guardado su vehículo, casi ignorando a su amiga. A veces se portaba un poco cruel, pero sólo porque adoraba como Korra se encargaba de cobrárselas cuando menos lo esperaba. -¿Me ayudaras con el embalaje o aun te tiemblan las piernas?

-Te lo estas ganando a pulso, Sato... -Gruño en voz baja antes de ir tras ella dispuesta a no dejarle pasar esa pequeña afrenta. El elevador comenzó a funcionar y Korra apretó los puños sabiendo que debía interrumpir sus avances. Un par de miembros de la tripulación surgieron buscando a su jefa.

-¡Chicos! ¡Qué puntuales! Korra, ellos se encargaran de mi motocicleta, yo debo subir a empacar. Aprovecha para preparar a Naga, ¿Ok? -Le da una palmadita ligera en un hombro, sonriendo encantadoramente para luego meterse al elevador mientras sus empleados comenzaban a desempacar el vehículo todo terreno de la ingeniero. -De hecho, empacaré por ti si lo deseas.

-No... Yo... Puedo... Hacerlo... Después. -Las palabras surgieron lentamente y hasta una venita le temblaba sobre la ceja de Korra. Esa pelinegra iba a ocasionarle muchos dolores de cabeza en ese viaje. Y pensaba compensar todos y cada uno de ellos a la mínima oportunidad.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Y así comenzamos. El capítulo de Xena en el que me baso es "Been there, do that" [Temporada 3, Capítulo 2] por si alguien desea checarlo. No lo recomiendo si no desean espoilers en el fic xD. Bueno, eso ya depende de ustedes.**

**Aprovecho la oportunidad para anunciar otro fic que estaré subiendo de manera irregular [al menos por el momento]: INCOMPATIBLES. Pueden checar en mi perfil la liga a la historia y detalles.**

**No olviden visitar mi Tumblr KuroFeng y... ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	2. El camino a Daoyan

**¡Nueva entrega! Este capítulo estaba planeado como una fracción del siguiente. Peeero, digamos que a veces me vuelvo adicta a los diálogos. Además siguiendo el hilo "ligero" de este fic, experimenté un poco. ¡Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo! Y como siempre, sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos.**

* * *

**INTERMINABLE**

**CAPITULO II**

**El camino a Daoyan.**

No había pasado más de una hora desde que Tenzin les permitió llevar a cabo la pequeña excursión rumbo a la villa de Daoyan en búsqueda del los nuevos Maestros Aire dispuestos a unirse al proyecto de expansión de la Nación del Aire. El clima era perfecto en esa región del Reino Tierra y la pradera se extendía kilómetros a la redonda, con algunas granjas y cultivos interrumpiendo el paisaje natural de la región. Bolín era el más entusiasta del grupo de jóvenes y no le molestó para nada el tener que viajar en el sidecar de la motocicleta todo terreno de Asami. Había llevado a Pabu y era una excelente compañía en los viajes. El pequeño hurón de fuego saltaba de sus hombros a la parte frontal del sidecar disfrutando el sol de la tarde. Mako por otra parte no le había quedado más opción que viajar con Korra a lomos de Naga.

Asami no estaba muy contenta al ver la cercanía de esos dos, pero al menos la conversación con Bolin sobre el funcionamiento del vehículo la distraía lo suficiente. Korra por su parte trataba de mantener una conversación estable con su ex pareja, quien por su parte hacía milagros sujetándose de la silla para evitar cualquier contacto innecesario con el Avatar.

-Por favor, Asami. ¡Déjame conducir! No es como si fuera a chocar con algo. -En efecto, aunque el camino era de terracería, se encontraba en excelentes condiciones y con sus costados completamente despejados, sin árboles o rocas especialmente enormes que presentaran algún peligro. -Además el sidecar mantiene esto estable. Ya eh conducido moto nieves, esto no debe ser muy diferente.

-Moto nieves de la Corporación Col. Y su conducción si es muy diferente, Bo. Este es un prototipo. -Y no quería que a su hermano le diera un ataque si el joven maestro Tierra terminaba con el vehículo volcado.

-Haz caso, hermano. -Bolin y Asami levantaron la mirada hacia Mako.- Pregúntale a Asami cuantas veces me estrellé cuando me estaba enseñando a usar los modelos de la policía.

-Tres veces. Pero admito que es un buen estudiante y un par de semanas después ya era un experto. -Afirmó la ingeniero, admitiendo como Mako había dominado a esos enormes vehículos en tiempo record.

-Yo también soy buena estudiante, Asami. -Un tanto celosa Korra alzó la voz cruzándose de brazos. -Si hubiera tenido dos semanas como él para practicar en el satomóvil, ya estaría compitiendo contigo en la pista de tu finca.

-Huy, Korra esta celosa. -Las mejillas de la morena se encendieron ante el comentario de Bolin. ¿Había sido tan obvia? -Tranquila, ya tendrás tiempo para practicar cuando regresemos a ciudad República. Hoy es mi día.

-Saben que… ¡Bolin tiene razón! -Los tres miraron confundidos como Korra detuvo el trote lento de Naga para bajar de un salto y estirarse. Su acompañante descendió a su lado mientras Asami hacía lo propio con su motocicleta. -¡Mako, anda, muéstrale a tu hermano como se hace! Yo acabo de recordar que le debo unas clases de conducción a Asami.

-¿Cómo? -Mako solo sintió que la ingeniero le ponía en las manos su casco, pero siguió protestando. -O sea… ¿yo le debo enseñar?

-Confió en ti, Mako. De hecho, no me molestaría si corres un poco. -Le guiñó el ojo al Maestro Fuego y pasó toda su atención a su amiga Avatar. Bolin no sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero la expectativa de su hermano enseñándole lo emocionó.

Korra apenas podía contener su felicidad cuando le ofreció la mano a Asami para subir a Naga, quien permanecía muy quieta. Podrían jurar que la perro oso polar sabía muy bien lo que ellas dos se traían entre manos desde hace semanas. A diferencia de Mako, repegó su cuerpo contra el de su amiga, quien solo se mordió el labio dejando que los brazos de la morena le rodearan la cadera. Comenzaron marchando algunos metros detrás de los hermanos, sin prestarles mucha más atención que la necesaria. Discretos comentarios hacían sonrojar de sobremanera a Korra.

-Ok, entonces... tomas las riendas con ambas manos. Firme pero solo lo suficiente... -Asami disfrutaba las lecciones que el Avatar le daba. Korra se acomoda tras la ingeniera intentando verle las manos, pero apenas lograba poner la barbilla en el hombro frente a sí. No era tan malo, puesto que podía cerrar los ojos aspirando el aroma del cabello azabache mientras descansaba los brazos en la cintura de su compañera. -Mhh, así, solo un jaloncito y una orden...

-No es tan difícil como pensaba... de hecho, es cómodo. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a viajar así... -y no lo dice por Naga, quien trota a paso constante. Ladea un poco la cabeza y Korra se sonroja al notar tan cerca a la ingeniero. Abre los labios para comentar algo pero la otra se le adelanta. -...sostenida por los brazos del Avatar Korra... soy la mujer con más suerte del mundo.

-Hey chicas, ¿les conté de aquella vez que un maestro fuego me retó en el negocio de Narook? -Las dos cerraron los ojos y aspiraron con fuerza. No era la primera vez desde que habían cambiado las posiciones entre la ingeniero y el Maestro Fuego que Bolin interrumpía sus clases de conducción. Korra siente que la poca paciencia que acostumbra tener desaparece por completo.

-Y lo mandaste a volar por la ventana justo sobre dos Monzones Rojos. Si...dos veces, Bolin... -Korra gruñe con una fingida sonrisa y Asami observa seriamente al horizonte mientras suelta una de las riendas para darle palmaditas en el muslo a su amiga, indicándole control. Ese contacto en otro momento tendría a Korra en las nubes, pero ahora solo ayuda para contener su ira. La morena recarga la frente en la espalda de su compañera, hundiendo el rostro entre los mechos azabache, solo para contener sus ganas de arrojarle algo al maestro tierra.

-Me parece que es suficiente por el momento, Bolin. Solo disfrutemos el paisaje. -Mako tampoco estaba muy emocionado, puesto que las clases que intentó dar a su hermano fueron un rotundo fracaso.

-¡Bueno, puedo contarles otra historia! Esta es nueva... creo... cuando Mako y yo ganamos nuestra primer...

-Bolin. No. No mas historias. No mas anécdotas. Solo… conducir. Y ver le paisaje. -Korra apunta al joven con un índice y una expresión de total desaprobación aun apoyada en la espalda ajena. -Solo queremos silencio... queremos que Asami aprenda a conducir un perro oso polar... necesitamos concentración.

-Ok... -murmura desanimado bajando un poco la mirada. Si al menos la motocicleta estuviera equipada con un radio transmisor como el de los satomóviles, podrían estar escuchando música al menos. Súbitamente el rostro se le ilumina. -¿Que tal una canción entonces?!

-No... Bolin, te lo advierto... -Esta vez fue Mako tratando de mantener el control sobre su hermano menor- …no canciones porque…

-¡Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy! -Muy orgulloso el menor de los hermanosa cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por esa cancioncilla que no recuerda exactamente de donde la aprendió. Probablemente fue en el estudio de Varrick cuando examinaban uno de sus muchos proyectos.

-¡Bolin! ¡Calla! ¡BOLIN! -Korra estira la mano tratando de alcanzar al chico, a darle un golpe o un jalón o usar algo de Aire o Tierra Control, pero Asami la aleja a propósito bastante divertida con los intentos de su amiga, trotando unos metros adelante con Naga. Bolin simplemente parece no interesado en los intentos de sus compañeros de viaje para que guarde silencio.

-...con cielos azules andando voooy, a un lugar asi ansiaba con iiiiir. -Asami termina riendo con ganas ante lo ridículo de la situación. Ver a sus amigos conviviendo como en los viejos tiempos le ha hecho pensar que no fue tan mala idea traer a los hermanos. Después de todo siempre se podrá mandar al Maestro Tierra a que busque una piedra en forma de búfalo yak a varias millas de distancia en compañía de su hermano.

-¡Asami! -Protestó de inmediato Mako, incapaz de soltar el manubrio para taparle la boca a su Bolin, quien parecía no escuchar las protestas de los demás- ¡No le des alas!

-¿Por qué no? Tal vez algún día lo veamos haciendo comedias musicales. ¡Vamos, Naga! -apoyando los pies en los estribos da la orden para acelerar el paso tal como Korra le enseño. La perro oso polar de inmediato pasa de un trote a una carrera y el Avatar por impulso se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de la pelinegra con un brazo. Gira el rostro solo para mostrarle la lengua a los chicos mientras se alejan metros adelante. Bolin sonriendo le da unos golpecitos en el casco a Mako, invitándolo acelerar tras ellas, levantando una nube de polvo a su paso.

* * *

La carrera acabó con el triunfo de los hermanos cuando Naga redujo el ritmo por orden de su conductora. Asami la dirigió a un lado del sendero, permitiéndole mojarse las patas con el agua del riachuelo que por varios kilómetros corría de forma paralela al camino que seguían. El sol ya estaba descendiendo y era obvio que no llegarían antes del atardecer como lo tenían previsto. El sonido de la motocicleta ayudaba a saber la posición de los hermanos y le hizo aprovechar la oportunidad a Korra, quién depositando suaves besos en el cuello de la ingeniero, hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por explorar bajo la chaqueta de piel que Asami llevaba a las misiones

-Mmh, Korra… debemos tomar un descanso. -Asami entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el contacto cálido sobre su cuerpo.

-Yo lo estoy tomando ahora mismo… -Asami atajó la mano que ya estaba buscando abrirse paso por debajo del top que llevaba debajo de la casaca. Korra se detuvo, pero negó a retirar la mano hasta que el sonido de la motocicleta se aproximó a ellas. -Mgh, no es justo.

-Solo se un poquito paciente, querida. -Le guiñó el ojo haciendo que después Naga saliera del riachuelo para poder descender en terreno seco. No esperó ayuda de Korra, sino que saltó elegantemente sobre el pasto y se acomodó el cabello en un ademan demasiado seductor. La sangre del Avatar hervía y solo la presencia de los hermanos le evitaba arrojarse ahí mismo sobre su amiga.

-¿Nos tomaremos un descanso? -Mako la cuestionó estacionando el vehículo motorizado a la sombra de un enorme Roble de frondosas ramas, el único árbol visible en varios metros a la redonda y por los restos en el suelo de fogatas y huellas, se notaba que era un punto donde los viajeros acostumbraban tomarse un respiro.

-Estamos atrasados como por cuatro horas, supongo que hay que actualizar los mapas de la región. -Se acercó a Mako quien aun estaba sentado en la motocicleta para cuestionarle sobre el comportamiento del vehículo. El Maestro Fuego estaba familiarizado y no dudo en darle su opinión. Bolin aburrido descendió y se apresuró a ayudar a Korra a bajar algunas cosas de la silla de Naga antes de que la enorme criatura se metiera al agua a pescar su comida. Pabu pacientemente se sentó sobre una roca a esperar su ración.

-¿De qué hablan esos dos? -Cuestionó el Avatar dando un gruñidito de desaprobación al ver a Asami y Mako conversar a la distancia. Bolin levantó una ceja notando celos en la morena, aunque realmente no se dio cuenta a quien iban exactamente dirigidos.

-De la moto. O al menos eso hablaban cuando me bajé… -La risa de la ingeniero le interrumpe. Parece que Mako a logrado hacerla reír con alguna ocurrencia, porque se nota apenado. Los ojos entornados de Korra y sus puños cerrados hacen que Bolin trague saliva nerviosamente. -Ah… Korra, ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Por… nada… -Decidida le pone en los brazos a Bolin una manta enrollada y avanza a paso firme hacia el dúo que sigue conversando. -¡Hey! ¿Piensan quedarse ahí platicando el resto de la tarde o van a ayudar a…?

Súbitamente un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y todo a su alrededor parece desenfocarse, retorcerse ligeramente como si una película de vapor caliente le rodeara. Debió ponerse bastante pálida, porque sus tres compañeros de viaje corrieron preocupados hacia ella. Korra coloca las manos frente a si creando una delgada barrera de Aire Control. Sólo había una respuesta a la extraña sensación: un espíritu.

-¿Korra? ¡Korra! ¿Qué ocurre? -El Avatar les indica a los tres guardar silencio colocándose un dedo ligeramente en los labios. Cierra los ojos enfocando sus sentidos. La energía espiritual está ahí, girando a su alrededor de manera invisible, como si de un fantasma se tratase. Pero era una energía neutral, ligeramente positiva. No había nada en ella que le indicara peligro, pero a la vez parecía estar ahí para… ¿Prevenirla? Durante algunos minutos permaneció en ese estado hasta que la presencia pareció alejarse rumbo al este, justo hacia la villa de Daoyan a donde se dirigían. Giró un par de veces los brazos y la barrera de aire se disipó.

-Vaya… eso fue raro. -Korra parpadeo un par de veces ante la mirada expectante del resto del equipo. Nerviosamente se rió y rascó la nuca un tanto apenada por sentir las miradas encima. -Lo siento, nunca me había pasado algo así. Era un espíritu tratándose de comunicarse.

-Nos asustaste. -Asami fue la primera en acercarse, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga, quien ligeramente se sonrojo para disculparse nuevamente en voz baja. -Pero ahora que lo mencionas, la presencia de espíritus se ha visto más reducida conforme avanzamos al este.

-¿También lo notaste? Normalmente los cuerpos de agua, como el riachuelo, atraen a los espíritus y hace una hora que no eh visto ninguno.

-Tal vez el sonido de la motocicleta les incomoda. -Comentó Mako con la mano en la barbilla. -Los de ciudad República ya están acostumbrados, pero los que apenas se están mudando a estas zonas deben de sentirse extraños.

-Puede ser. De todas maneras debemos estar atentos. -Korra tomó aire para tratar de olvidar la situación al menos de momento. Su estómago fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra, protestando con un sonoro gruñido.

-Creo que lo que Korra sintió fue su estómago. -Bolin se rió regresando a recoger la manta que se le había caído de las manos para extenderla en el suelo a la sombra del roble. Eso al menos relajó al resto y Mako se apresuró a tomar los alimentos empacados en el sidecar de la motocicleta. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estuve sentado encima de la comida todo el viaje? ¡Muero de hambre!

-¡Precisamente por eso no lo hicimos, Bo! -Rió Korra, aunque la verdad es que también a ella se lo ocultaron por las mismas razones. Se erizó completamente cuando Asami paso a su lado rozándole la mano con los dedos para llamar su atención mientras caminaba hacia su motocicleta.

-Bueno chicos, los dejo un momento. Debo ir al tocador. -Asami se apresura a tomar su bolso de viaje y Korra sonríe al reconocer la oportunidad en cuanto la ve.

-¡Te acompaño! -Es imposible no parecer emocionada, pero pasa desapercibido por los hermanos que desempacaban los alimentos. Además, ¿Qué de raro tiene que dos mujeres vayan juntas al baño?

-Ok, no tardamos. Y chicos… ¡nada de empezar a comer sin nosotros! -Bolin ya tenía las manos sobre los paquetes de provisiones poniendo ojos de cachorro. Asami gira los ojos incapaz de resistirse al menor del grupo. -Está bien… pero solo una galleta, Bolin. Nada más.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo de vigilarlo. -Mira a las chicas alejarse apresuradas. Demasiado de hecho. -Vaya... supongo que tenían ganas. ¡Hey! ¡Asami dijo que solo una!

-¡Pero estoy en desarrollo! -Mako le quita el paquete de galletas y lo guarda. El menor se deja caer de espaldas suspirando profundamente aun mordisqueando el bocado, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios que no pasa desapercibida por el mayor. -¿Así que quieres intentarlo nuevamente con Korra? Dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas tus ideas? -Aunque se pone rojo con el comentario. -Solo porque me invito a venir al viaje no quiere decir que está interesada aun en mi...

-Pero tampoco quiere decir que NO lo esté. ¡Vamos Mako! Tu no viste como se encelo cuando estabas platicando con Asami.

-¿En serio? -Eso sí llamó la atención del Maestro Fuego, quien frunciendo el ceño se preguntó a sí mismo si realmente Bolin no estaba imaginándose cosas.

-¡Mako, yo no jugaría con eso! Mira… yo puedo darte unos consejos que me han funcionado con mis fans.

-Las locas de tus fans, querrás decir. -Se cruza de brazos ya que no se necesita ser un experto para atraer chicas que ya de por si te siguen por ser una figura pública. ¿Pero que puede perder? -A ver, dime.

-Veamos… oh, ¡ya se! -Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, tosiendo un mientras pone una expresión seria. -A las chicas les encanta cuando un hombre varonil y fuerte como nosotros muestra debilidades.

-...Ok, Bolin, no. -La expresión pasiva de Mako lo dice todo. -No es buena idea... de hecho es lo más ridículo que eh escuchado.

-¡Vamos! Si funciona conmigo, ¿por qué no contigo? Sólo mírame en acción y después inténtalo tú.

* * *

Las chicas regresan varios minutos después. Mientras Korra se ve más o menos fresca, Asami parece que acaba de correr un maratón por lo rojo de sus mejillas. La ingeniero había tenido que enfrentarse a un Avatar voraz después de haberla atormentado tanto a lo largo del día y eso la había agotado tanto como una hora de entrenamiento duro. Se apresuran a tomar asiento en la manta colocada en el suelo una a cada lado de Bolin, sabiendo que hay que vigilarlo para evitar que coma de más.

-Tardaron bastante.- Mako se sienta frente a ellos, sabiendo que Bolin está a punto de mostrar esas habilidades de seducción que acaba de presumir. Desempacan los alimentos, que básicamente constan de carne seca de rinoceronte de Komodo, galletas y un poco de té.

-Ya no pararemos hasta llegar. -Fue la única explicación de Korra mientras quitaba la envoltura a un trozo de carne. -Si tenemos suerte estaremos un par de horas después del atardecer.

-¿Creen que podamos hablar con los Maestros Aire? -Las chicas se encogen de hombros ante la pregunta de Bolin.

-No creo que nos estén esperando a esa hora. Tal vez hasta mañana. Es una villa de comerciantes, normalmente cierran las puertas en cuanto el sol se oculta para evitar ser blanco de bandidos. -Come bocados pequeños y sonríe al notar la tensión de sus compañeros con la sola mención de bandidos.- Tranquilos. No son comunes en esta región, pero no por ello los dueños de los negocios van a arriesgar a dejar entrar extraños a la villa así nada mas en plena madrugada. Tienen una guardia local las 24 horas.

-Así que lo más probable es que todos ahí se duerman temprano. No los culpo, como comerciantes seguro siempre están pensando en los peligros que asechan en las sombras. -Murmura Bolin guiñándole un ojo a Mako, para indicarle que está a punto de realizar su maniobra de "seducción". Ceremoniosamente baja las manos, colocándolas en su regazo y suspira profundamente. Es tan convincente en ese ademán que Pabu chilla y se le acurruca en los hombros. -Recuerdo que cuando tenía como cuatro años... me daba mucho miedo la oscuridad. De hecho... aun le tengo miedo en ocasiones... por eso quiero tanto a Pabu... me da mucha seguridad.

Las chicas se miran entre ellas algo preocupadas por la súbita manera de comportarse de Bolin, quien parece a punto de llorar mientras abraza con cariño a la pequeña mascota rojiza. Korra sin decir palabra lo abraza al tiempo que Asami lo despeina de manera afectuosa.

-Aww... pobrecillo, Bolin. -La ingeniero trató de consolarlo, siempre preocupada por el bienestar de sus amigos. -Entiendo, todos hemos tenido terrores de niños.

-Sí, es normal, Bo. ¡Dímelo a mí! A mi edad tuve pesadillas por un mes después de enfrentarme a Amon. -Korra solo suelta al Maestro Tierra después de asegurarse que se a tranquilizado.

Por su parte, Mako no se cree que eso funcionara, realmente las chicas se portan afectuosas con Bolin y hasta se ponen a darle comida en la boca. Enarca una ceja concentrándose, recordando alguna debilidad en sus años de infancia. Realmente después de que sus padres fallecieran él se hizo fuerte para ayudar a Bolin, pero antes de ello, cuando era parte de un familia normal había algo que hasta su hermano seguro no recordaría.

-Ah... si, Bolin, no tienes que preocuparte... -Tomó aire, sabiendo que lo que siguiente que saliera de sus labios iba a ser uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. Con las mejillas ligeramente rojizas soltó su confesión. -Yo aun mojaba la cama a los seis años.

Un súbito silencio le hace arrepentirse no solo de haber hablado. También de haber aceptado a acompañarles al viaje, de conocerlas y hasta de haber nacido.

-¿Mako, es en serio? ¡Qué pasadaaa! ¿A los seis? -Korra es la primera en reír con ganas y Bolin como buen hermano, se le asegunda con grandes carcajadas. Asami es ligeramente más discreta, porque al menos se cubre la cara con las manos antes de tirarse de lado en la manta tratando por todos los medios de ahogar su risa.

-Gracias Bolin... -Los mira retorcerse por largos minutos hasta que expele una flama hacia el cielo con el puño cerrado. El estomago de los otros tres duele y le ruegan con disculpas a Mako al ver que lo habían sacado de sus casillas. Finalmente el Maestro Fuego solo pide que olviden el detalle y continua comiendo. La técnica de Bolin no funcionó con él y mientras devora bocado a bocado su ración se da cuenta del por qué.

-¿No es de la variedad mas picante eso que estas comiendo, Asami? -Cuestionó Korra mientras Bolin cómodamente recostado apoyaba la cabeza en un muslo del Avatar. La ingeniero revisó la etiqueta de su alimento.

-No, realmente no lo es. -Toma un trocito con los dedos y se lo acerca a los labios de Korra, quien cierra los ojos algo apenada, para recibir el alimento que la chica le ofrece. -¿Y bien?

-Mmh… cierto, esta suave… -Mastica despacio sonriendo no muy segura si debe corresponder ofreciendo una de las galletas. Bolin protesta al sentir que no le ponen atención y las chicas terminan alimentándolo nuevamente entre risas. Por segunda vez una llamarada disparada al cielo por el puño de Mako los sorprende. -¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora, Mako?

-¡¿Podrían dejar de coquetear entre ustedes tres?! -Fue la súbita protesta del Maestro Fuego.

-Hum… Mako, ¿estás celoso de Bolin? -Asami preguntó abruptamente y la reacción del joven Maestro Tierra fue levantarse y estrujar entre sus brazos a su hermano mayor. Nuevamente hubo unas cuantas risas que al final hicieron a Mako relajarse y corresponder la atención del menor.

La mano de Korra sintió un cálido contacto. No tuvo que voltear para saber que eran los dedos de porcelana de Asami sobre los propios. Sin duda estos eran los mejores momentos que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Gracias a ellos, a sus amigos, las heridas causadas por Vaatu y Unalak estaban cerrando al fin. Pero a la distancia una entidad invisible a los ojos mortales, serpenteaba entre los pastizales ansiando que el avatar reanudara su marcha. Algo la esperaba en la Villa de Daoyan. Algo que pondría a prueba no solo sus habilidades como Maestro Multielemental, sino también sus poderes para traer el balance al mundo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**NOTAS: Regalaré una cena en el negocio de Narook a quienes sepan de donde salió esa cancioncita con la que Bolin deleitó los oídos de sus amigos.**

**Rarie-Roo y Obini, que bueno que les ha gustado. La trama se pondrá mas interesante a partir del capítulo siguiente.**

**Murasakii-11 y Rea-07, Si, en efecto. Esto viene siendo una especie de continuación a la relación que Asami y Korra establecieron al final de Tormenta. Por eso las tendremos jugueteando, aunque no pienso irme a lo explicito esta vez. Eso lo estoy dejando para otro fic de LoK a futuro~ **

**¡Gracias y nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Conflictos Internos

**¡SALUDOS! Aquí, tarde pero sin sueño, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Agradecimientos a los que leen y dejan comentarios.**

* * *

**INTERMINABLE**

**CAPITULO III**

**Conflictos internos.**

Realmente había una gran necesidad de que cartógrafos modernos actualizaran los mapas de la región. El camino había sido mucho mas largo de lo esperado, al grado de tener que hacer otra parada horas después del primer descanso. El camino era demasiado sinuoso y algunas rutas habían sido modificadas por los habitantes locales, de manera que terminaron perdiéndose algunos kilómetros hasta reencontrarse con la ruta correcta. Por suerte Asami se había tomado la responsabilidad de hacer anotaciones con la esperanza de no pasar nuevamente por esos líos en el camino de regreso.

Y para colmo, esa sensación extraña parecía intensificarse cada vez que se acercaban mas a la ciudad. Era raro sentir energía fluyendo en tan grandes cantidades, al grado que los espíritus parecían huir de ella. Eso mantenía al Avatar muy inquieta, a pesar que no volvió a tocar el tema para no intranquilizar mas a sus compañeros.

Ya pasaba de media noche cuando distinguieron a la distancia los altos muros de la Villa de Daoyan. Eran amplios y de gruesa construcción. Varias torretas iluminadas con lámparas eléctricas apuntaban de vez en cuando a los alrededores. Se podían observar guardias vestidos con colores obscuros, recargarse en esas torres de vigilancia, muy atentos a cualquier movimiento. El camino que conducía a la puerta de acceso Oeste, a la cual se dirigían, estaba bien iluminado por antorchas.

-Asami, ¿Estás completamente segura que aquí no hay bandidos? -Cuestionó Mako avanzando lentamente en la motocicleta. Bolin observaba con atención con sus binoculares.

-¿Y que no nos van a arrojar rocas si nos aproximamos a estas horas? -La pregunta del Maestro Tierra era bastante seria. -Pasa de media noche, no sabemos si estas personas son de las que atacan primero y preguntan después.

-Tranquilos, chicos. Precisamente esta seguridad es la que ha mantenido a los bandidos alejados de la región por años. -Korra permanecía sentada tras ella, iluminando con una flama el cuaderno de viaje donde la ingeniero tomaba notas. -Además, nos esperan. Sabrán reconocernos porque no hay muchos perros osos polares por aquí.

-Confiamos en ti, Asami. Pero no en mercenarios. Muchos terminan siendo como las triadas y pueden apuñalarte por la espalda si alguien les ofrece un mejor sueldo.

-Mako, tranquilo. No somos niños indefensos. -Sonrió Korra convencida mientras comenzaban a caminar entre las antorchas que iluminaban el camino. Casi de inmediato hubo movimiento en los muros de la ciudad y un par de potentes reflectores los iluminaron, o más bien dicho, los cegaron con su brillantez. Naga dio un pequeño chillido retrocediendo alarmada y Korra tuvo que saltar al suelo para sujetarle la cabeza, tranquilizándola antes de volcar su enojo hacía los muros de la villa. -¡Agh! ¡¿Pero qué rayos les pasa?!

-¡Nombre y motivo de su visita! -Una mujer delgada, de tez blanca, cabello castaño y un poco más alta que el regular de los guardias habló por un amplificador. Ni Korra ni Bolin podían ver lo que ocurría gracias a las luces, pero sentían como bloques de tierra se elevaban a sus costados. El joven maestro no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones.

-Tranquilos, déjenme esto a mí. -Ante las palabras de Korra, Mako afirmó con la cabeza y apagó el vehículo. Asami descendió de Naga para mantenerla tranquila con caricias, dejando a Korra libre para actuar. El Avatar tomó aire y se acercó unos cuantos pasos con las manos extendidas en señal de paz. -Soy el Avatar Korra y se me ha informado de la presencia de dos Maestros Aire en la ciudad. Vengo, junto con mis amigos, a asegurarnos que ese rumor sea verdad.

Para asegurarse que su identidad no quedaba en duda, empuño las manos y dirigió un par de llamaradas al cielo, seguidas de ráfagas de aire. Algunos murmullos se escucharon entre los guardias y por fin los reflectores dirigieron sus potentes haces hacia los costados del camino. La puerta de madera y hierro se levantó por obra de Metal Control para dejar pasar a un grupo de mercenarios uniformados. Al frente iba esa figura alta que les dio la bienvenida con una reverencia. Los demás guardias que le acompañaban se mantenían firmes, claramente atentos a cualquier acción peligrosa de los extraños.

-Lamento mucho el haberles tratado de esa manera, pero los esperábamos mucho más temprano. Soy Yingtai, comandante de la guardia. Por favor, síganme. En este momento representantes de las familias Pan y Huang los recibirán en la plaza central. -Los guardias rápidamente crearon una especie de escolta alrededor de los recién llegados que no hizo más que ponerlos nerviosos. En cuanto cruzaron la entrada, Korra debió conducir a Naga hacía una especie de establo de madera donde la dejó junto con Pabu y la motocicleta de Asami. -Les aseguro que estarán bien, el cobertizo pertenece a la guardia y es donde guardamos nuestras monturas y vehículos.

-¿Tanta seguridad es necesaria? -Cuestionó de inmediato Asami, poco acostumbrada a ser escoltada así.

-¿Señorita Sato, presumo? Créame que todo esto es para protección de ustedes. ¿No le habló a sus compañeros de la rivalidad entre las casas de Pan y Huang?

-¿Rivalidad? -Korra dirigió una mirada a Asami mientras escuchaban las puertas de la villa cerrarse a sus espaldas. Frente a ellos se encontraron con una ciudad de calles empedradas donde la arquitectura antigua se enfrentaba a los detalles modernos. Las calles parecían viejas, pero estaban iluminadas por faroles eléctricos. Lo que llamó su atención fue el color de las construcciones. Aunque todas estaban pintadas de verde, unas tenían tonos azulados mientras otras amarillentos.

-Los patriarcas de cada casa siempre han tenido diferencias, es una de las razones que Industrias Futuro nunca se decidió a negociar contratos importantes con ellos. -Respondió sin tomarle mayor importancia al asunto, después de todo Industrias Futuro gozaba de una rivalidad semejante con la Corporación Col.

-En efecto, el problema es que nunca se sabe cuándo comenzaran a matarse entre ellos. -Suspiró cansada la jefa de mercenarios. -Nuestro sueldo es pagado por ambas casas en igual cantidad, somos lo más cercano a la policía que ellos tienen. Está prohibido tomar partido, pero…

-Pero apuesto que les sobornan entre las sombras. -Mako conocía demasiado bien ese tipo de tratos y la guardia no pareció tomárselo a bien.

-Estas familias fundaron Daoyan hace mas de cien años. Cuando la guerra terminó y la Nación de Fuego retiró sus tropas comenzaron los pleitos aquí. Los Pan fueron los fundadores originales, pero solo hasta que los Huang arribaron con sus proyectos, la villa tomó gran importancia. El emperador ordenó que la ciudad quedara en manos de un consejo compuesto por los patriarcas de cada familia y sus consejeros.

-Oh, ¿por eso la diferencia de colores en las casas? -Apuntó Bolin comprendiendo la situación de inmediato. -¿Es obligatorio aliarse con una de las familias hasta para los que no pertenecen?

-Solo si piensas pasar el resto de tus días trabajando para alguno de ellos. -Se detuvo y ordenó a sus soldados que dejaran de escoltarles antes de proceder a la plaza principal.

-El Avatar tiene jurada lealtad con todos los habitantes del planeta, no con un pequeño grupo. -Korra caminaba ya enfadada. La rivalidad se podía palpar en el aire a pesar que no se habían topado aun con algún habitante civil. -Espero que esos patriarcas que menciona lo entiendan.

Como todas las ciudades y villas pequeñas, la plaza era un punto de reunión principal tanto para los habitantes como para los extranjeros que estaban de paso. Esta plaza era amplia y frente a frente se encontraban dos tabernas que hacían de hotel para los visitantes. Bolin suspiró enfadado al notar nuevamente la diferencia de colores entre una y otra. Frente a la construcción de tonos dorados ya estaba un pequeño grupo de personas, cinco en total, con vestimentas acorde a la región y con ese tono amarillo en sus prendas. No se veía a nadie más portar los colores rivales.

-¡Avatar Korra! ¡Es un verdadero honor recibirla en Daoyan! -Antes de poder decir algo, Korra se vio apresada por el fuerte abrazo de un sujeto como de sesenta años, un tanto corpulento de rosadas mejillas y barba. De inmediato la soltó haciendo una reverencia al notar el atrevimiento. -¡Le debo una disculpa, pero es un verdadero honor! ¡Es el primer Avatar que nos honra a los Huang con su visita! Pero pasen, pasen… todos ustedes deben estar agotados.

-Ah, el honor es todo mío… de nosotros… -Estiró la mano casi presa del pánico al sentirse arrastrada por el energético hombre, suplicando a Asami que la salvara. La ingeniero solo rió, puesto que no vio malicia en su anfitrión. Los otros acompañantes, mucho mas jóvenes que el patriarca de los Huang, invitaron a pasar al resto del equipo de manera mucho más amable. Sentaron a Korra en la cabecera de una larga mesa, donde de inmediato comenzaron a colocar alimentos.

-Me parece que es algo tarde para una cena tan abundante… -Se disculpó Asami, quien usualmente cenaba ligero. Mako la asegundó tomando solo una fruta. Claro que tanto Korra como Bolin no se hicieron del rogar.

-¡Oh, no se preocupen! Estamos acostumbrados a los bocadillos a media noche. -Los alimentos que habían llevado para el camino no eran suficiente para calmar el apetito voraz de los miembros más jóvenes del equipo, quienes comenzaron a comer alegremente.

-Si enferman en la madrugada no nos vengan a buscar a nosotros. -Gruñó Mako a Bolin en voz baja, no queriendo ofender a sus anfitriones.

-Pero bueno. Avatar Korra, sabemos el motivo de su visita y quiero que sepa que me siento orgulloso de decirle que mi nieta es una Maestro Aire. -El hombre mayor hablaba con el orgullo reflejado en su voz. -¡Los espíritus bendijeron a mi familia con ese regalo divino! Mañana ya que hayan descansado, se la presentaremos en ceremonia…

-¡Genial! ¿Y el otro maestro? ¿Es también parte de su familia? -Recordó que habían mencionado una pareja de maestros aire, así que la morena simplemente preguntó de una manera inocente. El rostro alegre del mayor se volvió en uno sombrío que hizo a Bolin tragarse de un bocado un pedazo de carne sin masticarlo.

-El otro "maestro" es solo un farsante de la familia Pan. Avatar Korra, no se deje engañar por ellos. Viene de una familia problemática y desde jóvenes es bien sabido que cometen todo tipo de atrocidades. -Korra levantó una ceja ante el súbito cambio y pensó en lo que la jefa de mercenarios les contó al llegar.

-Bueno, no creo que las cosas deban ser así de complicadas. Estoy segura que todo es un mal entendido y esa persona es un buen chico si se le da la oportunidad de… -Un golpe en la mesa propinado por el patriarca hizo que Korra se pusiera de pie en un instante, claramente molesta.

-¡Usted no sabe de los horrores que esa familia es capaz! ¡Eran tercos y necios y de no ser por mis antepasados que vinieron a civilizarlos, aun estarían asaltando viajeros como hace cien años!

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo… -Suspiró la jefa de mercenarios que aun permanecía de pie en la puerta, sabiendo que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. Uno de sus guardias abrió la puerta del local para murmurarle algo al oído y de inmediato salieron ambos de la taberna, fuertemente consternados.

-Mire señor patriarca… nosotros hemos hecho un largo viaje con el afán de restaurar la desaparecida Nación de los Nómadas del Aire. -Korra hablaba lo mas calmadamente que le era posible. Asami se puso de pie a su lado poniéndole la mano en la espalda, lo que tranquilizó más al Avatar. -No hemos venido a interferir con sus problemas familiares. Si los espíritus desearon otorgar ese regalo a ambas casas, tal vez signifique que desean que toda esta rivalidad termi…

-¡HUANG! ¡SAL DE AHÍ MALDITO ZORRO APROVECHADO! -El grito provenía de una voz masculina acompañada de otras más, unas tratando de tranquilizar la situación y otras continuando con las molestias. Súbitamente Korra se vio ignorada cuando el viejo heredero de los Huang y su comitiva salieron rápidamente.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta villa? -El entusiasmo de Korra se había disuelto totalmente en ese corto lapso de tiempo.

-Hay gente armada ahí afuera. -Murmuró Bolin asomándose por la ventana. Mako se unió a él analizando la situación.

-No parece que la guardia quiera interferir físicamente. -La jefa de mercenarios levantaba la voz tratando de meter algo de cordura entre las facciones sin mucho éxito. Mako jaló a Bolin, preocupado de que pudieran empezar a llover piedras o flechas. -Se les paga por proteger la villa de bandidos, no de sus propios habitantes.

-Es peor de lo que me habían contado… -Nerviosamente Asami recordó que había dejado su guante eléctrico con el resto del equipaje, así que tendría que limitarse a sus habilidades físicas si eso llegaba a los golpes. -¿Korra, qué hacemos?

-Por mucho que odie esto, mi deber como Avatar es traer balance. -Tomó aire, contando hasta diez mentalmente y señaló con ambos índices la puerta de la taberna. -Vamos a ello. Recuerden, por muy feas que se pongan las cosas, no tomaremos partido.

El resto del equipo afirmó con la cabeza. Korra abrió la puerta, escoltada a los lados por los hermanos y a su espalda Asami. En plaza central se encontraban los patriarcas de Pan y Huang discutiendo acaloradamente a pesar de los intentos de Yingtai por tranqulizarles. A espaldas de cada uno había un grupo poco numeroso por suerte, de sujetos lanzándose ofensas y afrentas, todos rodeados por un grupo de guardias. Korra golpeó el suelo con un pie provocando que algunas rocas del empedrado saltaran, llamando la atención de los presentes.

* * *

-¡Ya basta! -En silencio los acompañantes de los patriarcas colocaron las manos sobre sus armas, aun resguardadas en sus fundas. Unos cuantos Maestros Tierra empuñaron las manos colocándose en posición de ataque, ante lo cual la guardia de mercenarios respondió tomando una postura defensiva. Korra tomó aire y se adelantó a ellos con las manos frente a sí. -Caballeros, esta no es una buena hora. Me parece que lo correcto sería retirarnos a descansar y mañana hablar en privado con los patriarcas y los maestros aire. En paz y sin escoltas de ningún tipo.

-Me disculpo por el atrevimiento de interrumpir su cena, Avatar Korra. -El patriarca de los Pan avanzó haciendo una reverencia. Era más o menos de la misma edad que el otro sujeto, pero su rostro era lampiño, mas delgado y tenía el cabello largo, cuidadosamente trenzado a su espalda. Su intervención al menos relajó la situación entre las filas contrarias. -Y esa es una sabia decisión. Y viendo como Huang ofreció la taberna de SU familia para alimentarles… yo ofrezco la mía para darles asilo durante la noche…

-No, gracias. -Todos los presentes, incluido el resto del equipo Avatar miró extrañados a Korra. Se había cruzado de brazos y tenía aun esa expresión de molestia en el rostro. Pero a la vez nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla. La morena tomó aire, colocando las manos en sus caderas. -Aceptamos la cena porque no sabíamos que este conflicto entre familias era tan fuerte. Como Avatar mi obligación es no tomar partidos y preferimos quedarnos en un lugar neutral esta noche.

Asami y Mako se miraron entre ellos. Realmente esa había sido una resolución muy madura por parte de Korra y les hacía sentir orgullosos de la chica. Bolin miraba por su parte a todos lados, notando que no había ninguna otra taberna a la vista, y mucho menos alguna casa con colores neutrales.

-El único lugar neutral en toda la villa son los establos de la guardia.- Murmuró Yingtai con una sonrisa sarcástica. Hasta las habitaciones de los mercenarios pertenecían a los Pan o los Huang.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Pasaremos ahí la noche! -Los presentes se sorprendieron y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Tanto Pan y Huang trataron de hacerle entender.

-¡Eso sería humillante tanto para usted y la villa! -Exclamó el representante de los Pan mientras se apretaba las manos angustiadamente.

-¡Seríamos tomados por los peores anfitriones del Reino Tierra! -Igual estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, sobre todo sabiendo que la heredera Sato les acompañaba.

-¡Yo quería dormir en una cama! -Mako le colocó la mano en la boca a su hermano para evitar que empeorara la situación. Además los dos estaban muy acostumbrados a dormir en casi cualquier parte. Eso le recordó que Asami no compartía esa habilidad y volteó a verla. La ingeniero tenía la palma de la mano en la frente, seguramente pensando en alguna solución.

-Lo siento, pero mientras no dejen de comportarse como niños de cinco años, no pienso aceptar privilegios. Mañana a medio día me presentare aquí en la plaza para hablar con los maestros aire. Así que buenas noches… ¿Comandante, podría indicarnos el camino?

-Sera un honor, Avatar Korra. -La jefa de la guardia decidió no entrometerse más en ese asunto y comenzó a caminar. A espaldas de ellos los grupos comenzaron a discutir y Korra, lanzando una llamarada al aire llamó su atención para luego indicarles que los estaría observando. Avergonzados por fin comenzaron a dispersarse. -Cuando usted se retire de la villa, esta enemistad se volverá aun más intensa.

-Créame que regresaré cuando tenga más tiempo para tratar de solucionarlo. Yo sé lo que es vivir en un pueblo dividido. -Se detuvo frente a la entrada del cobertizo y un soldado deslizó la puerta. Estaba relativamente limpio y solo se encontraba Naga sacudiendo la cola al ver a su ama regresar y un par de caballos avestruces profundamente dormidos. El suelo estaba cubierto de paja, algunas cajas de madera y otros artículos de la guardia estaban ordenados contra las paredes. Una lámpara de aceite iluminaba el sitio.

-Bueno, esto es más acogedor que dormir en las calles, supongo. -Bromeó Bolin mirando al interior. Asami suspiró enfadada y entró para desempacar algunas cosas de su motocicleta. Korra notó la molestia de su amiga, pero no estaba segura como aproximarse con los hermanos ahí. Por suerte Yingtai intervino.

-En la torre de la guardia tenemos mantas extra y… -El guardia que acompañaba a la jefa le habló al oído y la mujer giró los ojos. -Y varios mercenarios desean conocer al "Gran Nuktuk" en persona a pesar que son las DOS DE LA MAÑANA. -Ese énfasis casi hace al otro guardia esconderse bajo la tierra.

-¡Entonces será un honor ir por ellas en persona! -Mako gruñó desaprobando la actitud de Bolin, pero su hermano no le prestó atención. Comenzó a caminar tras el guardia que había recobrado el entusiasmo.

-Lamento eso, comandante Yingtai. -Se disculpó el Maestro Fuego mirando hacia donde Korra ahora desensillaba a Naga. Había un poco de tensión entre ella y Asami. Tal vez lo mejor era dejarlas solas algunos minutos. -Permítame acompañarle para evitar que Bolin desvele a toda la guardia.

-No hay que disculparse. En esta villa nunca ocurre nada, es normal que se emocionen. -Yingtai hizo una reverencia respetuosa a las chicas. -Avatar Korra, señorita Sato, descansen.

-Gracias por todo, comandante. -Fue lo único que respondió Asami. Korra salió para intercambiar algunas palabras la mercenario y regresó cuando Mako y Yingtai se hubieron alejado. Eso al menos le daría unos minutos para hablar con la otra chica. Asami escuchó como cerraba la puerta y se recargó en su motocicleta con los brazos cruzados. -Asami… lo siento. Pero no vi que hubiera otra opción.

-Korra, sé que no estabas ni tu ni nosotros con humor para prestarnos a los juegos de esas familias. Pero al menos esperaba dormir en un sitio menos rustico. -Uno de los caballos avestruz se movió para acomodarse en su cubículo y Asami desvió la mirada hacia el animal. -No solo eso… también que fuera un poco más íntimo.

-Oh, Sami… -Se sonrojó. Tal vez haber aceptado la invitación del patriarca Pan no era una mala idea después de todo. Hubieran podido compartir un bonito cuarto ellas dos. Bajó la mirada jugando con sus dedos, apenada. -Lo siento, perdona. ¡Pero me dio mucho coraje!

-Ven aquí. -Asami extendió los brazos y Korra la rodeó con los suyos, sintiendo a la pelinegra rodearle los hombros cálidamente. -Recordaste la guerra civil de las tribu Agua, ¿verdad?

-Si… estas personas no saben a lo que están arrastrando a sus familias. A su gente. Se puede sentir en el aire la tensión. Siento que esto es lo que mantiene alejado a los espíritus… pero a la vez es lo que esa presencia me quiso indicar. Es tan raro. Siento que el viaje no esté resultando como lo planeábamos. -Levantó la mirada y Asami movió el cabello que caía sobre los ojos de Korra.

-Se que el Avatar puede ayudarlos. Y tus amigos estaremos ahí para lo que necesites. -Los ojos de Korra estaban fijos en las orbes verdes de su amiga, pero no tardaron en desviarse a su boca que habían quedado entreabierta. Murmuró un gracias y trago saliva. Asami sonrió y suavemente depositó sus labios sobre los de Korra por unos segundos, retirándolos apenas para rozarlos mientras le murmuraba suavemente. -Y creo saber lo que ahora necesitas… o mejor dicho, deseas.

-Usted siempre sabe lo que deseo, señorita Sato. -Manos morenas lentamente se apoderaron de las caderas de la pelinegra, recordando esos momentos privados que habían tenido durante el primer descanso de la tarde. Los labios de Korra se apoderaron nuevamente de la boca de Asami, besando con creciente intensidad, sintiendo que de esa manera desahogaba la ansiedad que esa villa le estaba haciendo sentir.

Su amiga lo sabía y nada le encantaba más que ayudar al Avatar a soltar un poco de la tensión que su posición le provocaba. Nuevamente le permitió por largos minutos tomar el control, explorarla con sus dedos encallecidos por el entrenamiento bajo su ropa de viaje. Asami la detuvo a pesar de todo y Korra le permitió levantarse de la motocicleta para recuperar el aliento.

-Los chicos no deben tardar. -Comentó Korra soltándose el cabello, sabiendo que eso pondría aun mas intranquila a su compañera. Asami afirmó con la cabeza, tratando de no fijar la mirada en los cabellos castaños que adoraba acariciar. Procedió a extender en el suelo el par de mantas que habían llevado aun sabiendo que no eran suficientes. Korra se sentó en una dirigiendo intensas miradas a la ingeniero mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. -Aunque conociendo a Bolin, estará firmando autógrafos hasta el amanecer.

-Recuerda que Mako lo acompaña. -La ingeniero se sentó en la otra manta que había quedado al lado de un enorme montón de paja. Sonrió notando la mirada escrutadora de Korra y se inclinó a su lado, besando su mejilla y de ahí su cuello. -Así que podrían entrar en cualquier momento y hacer preguntas…

-No se… cómo reaccionaría Mako… -Primero pensó en un millón de posibilidades, pero le era difícil concentrarse con esos labios moviéndose a su oído, murmurándole un par de cosas que le pusieron las mejillas de todos colores. -Sa… Sami… si sigues… haciendo eso…

-¿Qué piensa hacerme, gran Avatar Korra? -Asami le ronroneó en el oído, jalando con un dedo el cuello de la camisa de la morena. Le encantaba esa parte de su anatomía, donde el cuello se unía al hombro y sus labios se apoderaron vorazmente de esa sección, dejando un par de marcas que arrancaron un gemido profundo de la nativa de la tribu sur. Un sonido que escuchó Asami la alertó y sin más, soltó a su presa para recostarse en la manta, dándole la espalda a una acalorada Avatar.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso fue todo? -Korra salió de su embobamiento sacudiendo su cabeza. Se puso la mano sobre donde Asami dejó su huella mientras protestaba. -¿Por qué enciendes la caldera si no vas a..?

-¡Wooow, que día! ¡Muero por dormir un rato! -Bolin entró de repente con una gran sonrisa y un montón de cobijas y almohadas en los brazos. Asami se enderezó fingiendo haberse quedado dormida para recibir una manta extra y una almohada, al igual que Korra.

-Pues no lo parece, Bo. -Mako miró el suelo donde Bolin acomodaba sus cosas al lado de Korra, acostándose de inmediato.

-Espero que la comandante no se haya enojado con ustedes. -Sonrió Asami mientras se acomodaba nuevamente, ahora con algo mas cómodo para descansar la cabeza. Korra frunció el ceño poniéndose de lado, mirando la espalda y cabellos que tanto ansiaba recorrer con sus dedos. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos era una tortura.

-No mucho. Bueno, yo dormiré aquí arriba. -Mako señaló una de las varias plataformas encima de los cubículos hechos para los animales. La que escogió estaba justamente encima de donde Naga descansaba. Subió los peldaños y colocó sus mantas después de despejar el lugar de piezas de metal utilizadas en los estribos de los caballos avestruz, sintiéndose así más seguro. La puerta de acceso estaba a un lado y se daría cuenta antes que nadie si alguien osaba entrar furtivamente. -Buenas noches, chicos. Descansen ahora que pueden.

-Buenas noches, Mako…. Buenas noches Korra… Buenas noches Asami… Buenas noches Nag… -Un almohadazo en la cara interrumpió a Bolin y los ojos de sus tres amigos lo miraban mortalmente. Parecía ser el único miembro al que no le afectaba para nada la falta de sueño. En silencio se cubrió con su manta y murmuro muy bajo. -Buenas noches Pabu.

-Buenas noches Bolin. Que duermas muy bien... -Korra con una ráfaga de Aire Control apagó la lámpara de aceite y cerró los ojos, repagándosele a Asami quien se levanta un poco, apenas logrando mirarle el rostro gracias a la luz que se filtraba entre las tablas de madera. Solo le sonríe tímidamente encogiéndose de hombros, poniéndole cara de victima indefensa lo que no ayudó precisamente a Korra a tranquilizarse. La morena bajó la voz lo mas que le fue posible. -Y tu... esta noche no te vas a librar de...

-¿Librar de que, Korra? -cuestionó Bolin. Korra decidió dejarse derrotar a pesar de la risita de Asami, quien se divertía al escucharla tan desesperada.

-De dormir en el suelo. -Gruñendo el Avatar cerró los ojos, pensando en cómo le cobrará a Asami en cuanto tengan una oportunidad. En el fondo, la expectativa de su venganza emociona a ambas chicas. En pocos segundos los cuatro jóvenes se ven vencidos por cansancio acumulado en ese extraño día.

Pero no tan extraño como el que les espera al amanecer.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Nuevamente una disculpa por el retraso de una semana, pero los días festivos y los eventos familiares que los acompañan no me dejaron tiempo ni inspiración suficiente. Admito que hice otras cosas: trabaje en dos fic de Steven Universe y en un AU de la Leyenda de Korra, sin mencionar algunos dibujos de las Homeworld Gems [¡Heyys, visiten mi Tumblr! ¡Búsquenme como Kurofeng!]. Digamos que esta semana hice lo que se me ocurría para evitar que se me fueran las ideas.**

**Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios y sus dudas:**

**_Rarie-Roo y paolacelestial: _No puedo evitar poner a Mako en esas situaciones, tiene su encanto xD**

**_Obini_: Es porque aun siguen siendo amigas. Muy buenas y con derechos, pero amigas a pesar de todo. Podrían considerarse casi "amantes" pero creo que aun están un par de niveles atrás para llegar a eso. Y lo estarán por un muy buen rato *risa maligna*.**

**¡CONGRATULATIONS!**

**¡_Murasakii-11 y legendless_ se ganaron su cena de fideos por adivinar la canción del capítulo anterior!**

**Bueno, como última nota, tengo avanzado un poco el siguiente capítulo. Intentaré terminarlo y publicarlo este mismo fin de semana [entre el domingo y el lunes] de ser posible. No prometo nada, pero eh de tratar.**


	4. Mediador

**Nueva entrega de Domingo esta vez. Que pasen un bonito fin de semana y no olviden las notas de final. Este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero solo porque tuve que centrarme en los eventos de un solo día. Ya verán después el porque.**

* * *

**INTERMINABLE**

**CAPITULO IV**

**Mediador.**

Korra se removió en el improvisado lecho en el suelo del establo al tiempo que un gallo lagarto anunciaba con su cantar el amanecer de un nuevo día. Odiaba las mañanas tanto como el saber que tendría que lidiar con dos familias que mantenían secuestrada esa villa con rencillas que habían durado generaciones. Abrió un ojo para notar que Asami no se encontraba en su camastro, o más bien dicho, el Avatar había invadido su área de descanso, probablemente entre sueños. No le asombraba que la ingeniero se hubiera levantado antes del amanecer, ya que era una costumbre muy arraigada en su amiga. Suspiró y se giró preparándose para dormir unos cuantos minutos más, notando que también el lugar de Bolin estaba vacío. Eso le causó cierta molestia, ya a ojos de todo el mundo ella sería la más perezosa del equipo, ya que incluso Naga sacudía la cola desde su cubículo, con la mirada atenta en el Avatar. Un ronquido proveniente de la plataforma donde Mako aun dormida la alivió. Ahora podía presumir de haber despertado mucho antes que el responsable inspector de policía.

-¡Despierten y sonrían al nuevo día, chicos! -La potente voz de Bolin le hizo sentarse de golpe para luego cubrirse la brillante luz del amanecer que amenazaba con dejarla ciega. El maestro Tierra por suerte dejó que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días, Bolin… -La morena se frotó los ojos perezosamente a sabiendas que era incapaz de regresar a dormir. Notó que el montón de paja al lado del lecho de Asami se comenzaba a mover y primero pensó que Pabu se habría escondido ahí. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando entre la hierba seca surgió una cabellera azabache que conocía muy bien.

-Ya despierto, Bolin… pero me niego a sonreír. -Asami se sentaba sacudiéndose de encima los montones de paja. Korra abrió la boca para preguntar cómo había llegado ahí, pero la mirada mortal de Asami le evitó decir cualquier cosa. Con Bolin presente, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que gracias a las manos sonámbulas del Avatar, la ingeniero había terminado debajo de ese montón de hierbas? El menor del equipo al parecer no le tomó importancia al asunto y mostró el recipiente de barro que llevaba en brazos.

-Pues mientras ustedes roncaban como osos armadillo, yo pude conseguir el desayuno. -Tomó un objeto ovalado de color amarillento con unas manchas verdes. Asami bajó la cabeza pensando que ese día no podía haber empezado peor. -¡Huevos de Ganso Serpiente al estilo Daoyan! Una delicia para el paladar si me piden mi opinion.

-No los comas. -Gruñó Asami entre dientes a Korra, quien sin entender afirmó con la cabeza. La ingeniero conocía ese platillo, no era oriundo solo de Daoyan, sino de toda la región del Oeste del Reino Tierra. Igual se notaba que Bolin ya los había probado en Ciudad República, puesto que tomó uno entre sus dedos, quitándole parte de la cascara con el pulgar de manera experta, preparándose a degustarlo ahí mismo. El estomago de la pelinegra ya se revolvía de solo pensar en el contenido.

Los espíritus fueron muy buenos con la joven heredera Sato ese día, puesto que desde lo alto de su plataforma, Mako se había asomado para ver que ocurría con sus compañeros de equipo. Y en su prisa y modorra, había empujado con el brazo una de las riendas para caballo avestruz que había acomodado en una lado de su lecho la noche anterior. El objeto metálico pegó de lleno en la cabeza a Bolin. El súbito golpe le hizo soltar el recipiente que terminó al alcance de Naga. La perro oso polar no tenía los mismos escrúpulos que Asami, así que apuro en grandes bocados los huevos y se hecho de nuevo a seguir durmiendo.

-¡Por Raava! ¡Espero no haber golpeado algo! -Mako se bajaba con prisas por la escalera, ya que solo había escuchado el golpe de las riendas golpear algo que no era precisamente el suelo. Aterrizó de pie al lado de su hermano, quien en cuclillas aun permanecía sobándose el golpe con ambas manos. Pabu saltaba de un hombro al otro, preocupado por el bienestar de su amo.

-Nada importante, Mako… me duele más cuando entreno con Korra. -Rió enderezándose, olvidándose de momento del desayuno perdido. Korra y Asami ya estaban de pie, asegurándose que realmente el golpe no le hubiera hecho daño.

-¡Vaya que tienes la cabeza dura, Bolin! -Se sorprendió el Avatar después de examinarlo. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y retrocedió para proceder a estirarse perezosamente. -Bueno, al menos Naga ya desayunó. Ahora solo nos queda buscar algo para nosotros.

Nuevamente la puerta del cobertizo se abrió para dar paso a la comandante Yingtai acompañada de dos guardias que saludaron militarmente antes de retirarse. La jefa de mercenarios se veía un tanto abrumada, seguramente porque tuvo que batallar con los patriarcas mientras Korra y su grupo descansaban. Después del riguroso intercambio de saludos, Yingtai por fin expuso el motivo de su visita.

-Espero que hayan descansado y lamento que las cosas se hayan complicado tanto. La guardia está organizando la reunión de medio día para evitarnos otra escena.

-No sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos. -Al menos Korra se sentía segura al tener a la comandante de su lado, o al menos no en contra suya.- Créame que ya nos hubiéramos retirado de no ser porque como Avatar estoy comprometida a buscar hasta el último Maestro Aire de la región.

-Lo entiendo a la perfección. Les ofrezco toda la ayuda que pueda proporcionarles. Pero por ahora mi deber es informarles de un terrible accidente ocurrido hace algunos minutos. -La comandante perdió la frialdad que le acompañaba hasta hacía unos momentos. Se notaba que la noticia era grave. -Un camión de los Huang se quedó sin frenos y atropelló al padre del patriarca de los Pan.

-Oh, por Raava. Esas son horribles noticias… -Los cuatro jóvenes sabían muy bien lo que significaba un accidente de ese tipo entre dos familias que solo sabían tratarse con hostilidad.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea cancelar la reunión. -Asami se llevó los dedos a la barbilla, pensando muy bien las cosas. -Es decir, con ese fallecimiento no veo como puedan marchar bien las negociaciones.

-O tal vez es el mejor momento de intentar mediar entre los patriarcas. -Korra sonrió poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amiga, tratando de infundirle algo de confianza. -No se preocupe comandante. Estaremos presentes para la reunión y hare lo posible por tranquilizar la situación.

-Eso sería una gran hazaña hasta para un Avatar. Pero le agradezco la preocupación. -Yingtai suspiró antes de recuperar su tono frío de costumbre. -Por el momento me retiro a seguir con la supervisión de la reunión. ¿Hay algo más en que pueda serles de ayuda?

-Ahora que lo menciona, comandante. -Asami tomó la palabra, dándole un par de golpecitos al recipiente metálico casi vacío donde transportaban combustible extra para el camino. -Necesito gasolina para el regreso. Gastamos más de lo que teníamos planeado en venir aqui. ¿Dónde se encuentra su estación más cercana?

-Hay dos en la Villa y sobra decir que cada una pertenece a las familias rivales. La más cercana es de los Huang, pero les recomendaría comprarles a ambas. Lamento ponerlas en estos predicamentos.

-La entendemos, comandante. Creo que en eso nos ocuparemos hasta llegue la hora de la junta. -Un rugido proveniente de un estomago retumbó y por inercia los ojos se posaron el Korra, quien tímidamente sonrió retrocediendo un par de pasos. Los presentes, menos Yingtai rieron un poco, aliviando la tensión. -Bueno, en conseguir combustible para las maquinas y para nosotros.

-Les recomiendo la plaza mercante. Es el único lugar donde podrán comer sin que alguien de los Pan o los Huang se sienta ofendido. Ahora, con su permiso. -Se despidió y los guardias que le esperaban fuera se le unieron.

-Y pensé que las triadas tenían relaciones complicadas. -Comentó Mako acomodándose el cabello lo mejor que pudo con sus dedos. -Se comportan más civilizados que estas familias.

-Lo dije y lo repito: Por eso Industrias Futuro nunca quiso tener nada que ver con estas personas. -Tomó el recipiente de metal y Bolin cortésmente se apresuró a quitárselo de las manos.

-Bueno, vamos a comer algo y por el combustible. En serio, tienen que probar esos huevos que Naga se comió. ¿Verdad Mako? ¡Son realmente deliciosos! -Los hermanos salieron primero y las chicas los siguieron a corta distancia.

-¿Por qué no quieres que coma eso? -Por fin preguntó Korra cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que Bolin no escuchara y se sintiera ofendido.

-Son huevos cocidos con un embrión de dos semanas dentro. Los venden en el pequeño Ba Sing Se dé Ciudad Republica. -La boca de Korra se abrió ampliamente. Ni en su tierra tenían un platillo de ese tipo. Asami movió la cabeza afirmando que no era un invento suyo. -Dicen que no sabe tan mal, pero yo paso de probarlos. Bolin parece adicto a ellos.

-Y pensé que los de nuestra tribu teníamos platillos extraños. -Se erizó de solo pensar en lo que Asami le había dicho, recibiendo una caricia en su espalda por parte de la ingeniero. Ambas sonrieron y mejor apuraron el paso antes de que el Maestro Tierra decidiera llevarlas a comer al lugar con comida más exótica de la Villa.

* * *

Habían pasado casi una hora desde que el equipo había salido del establo. Pudieron desayunar con tranquilidad en la plaza central, pero no dejaban de estar prevenidos ante cualquier confrontación. La gente se movía de un lado a otra y no había miembro de las familias rivales que pasara sin portar algún tipo de arma. Tenían bastante tiempo antes que tuvieran que reunirse con los patriarcas, así que habría que aprovecharlo comprando el combustible necesarios. Cruzaron la plaza después de pedir direcciones a la estación de combustible de los Pan, puesto que la de los Huang se encontraba a dos cuadras. Bolin estuvo un tanto ansioso y terminó deteniéndolos antes de abandonar la plaza.

-Hey, chicos… en vista que Naga se comió los huevos esta mañana, ¿Qué tal si consigo mas para el camino?

-Bolin, no creo que a las chicas les agrade… Además la situación en la ciudad es bastante peligrosa en este momento. -Fuera del conflicto entre familias, Mako tenía la ligera sospecha que Asami no era fan de ese alimento y Korra no se veía entusiasmada en probarlos. Bolin insistía a pesar de ello, puesto que nadie tenía el corazón para desilusionarlo. Asami fue la que terminó tomando una decisión.

-Bolin, aunque estamos llenos, puedes ir por mas si eso deseas. Los puedes guardar para el camino de regreso. -Mako y Korra se miraron entre ellos incrédulos.

-¡Oye, esa es una buena idea! Saben que siempre me da hambre en el camino. -Pabu se asomó de su casaca donde permanecía desde el desayuno y soltó un chillido antes de acomodarse en los hombros de su amo. -Ok, también Pabu. A los dos nos da hambre cuando viajamos tan lejos.

-Claro que les da. Solo apresúrate y alcánzanos en la estación de los Huang. ¿No hay problema si va solo? Puedo acompañarlo. -La pregunta fue dirigida a Mako, quien le quitó a su hermano de las manos el recipiente para el combustible. Nunca lo dejaba solo en ciudades extrañas, pero alguien debía, por caballerosidad, cargar con el recipiente una vez lleno.

-No lo sé. Es mejor esperarlo aquí. Bo, tienes cinco minutos o iré a buscarte. -Bolin felizmente afirmó con la cabeza y se apresuro a regresar sus pasos a la plaza, justo donde anteriormente había comprado esa delicia que tanto le recordaba su infancia. El maestro Fuego suspiró fijando su vista a Asami. -Ok, ¿Qué le vas a decir cuando se dé cuenta que a ninguno de ustedes dos les gustan esos huevos?

Las chicas sonriendo se encogieron de hombros, ya inventarían algo. Asami se acomodó el cabello notando que tras ellos un joven con ropas de los Huang los observaba demasiado interesado y cuando se vio sorprendido por los orbes verdes de la bella chica pelinegra, se puso aun más nervioso. Sorpresivamente y frotándose las manos con cierta ansiedad, caminó hacia ellas. Tenía los rasgos característicos de su familia y al cinto llevaba una espada, pero no parecía hostil. Probablemente tenía la misma edad que Bolin. Asami tosió para llamar la atención de sus compañeros y señaló al extraño con la barbilla. Realmente les pareció muy sospechoso, sobre todo a Korra. Parecía ansioso de acercarse, pero también temeroso.

Un grupo de hombres con los colores de los Pan caminó hacia ellos, empujando a Mako fuera del camino, lo que ocasiona un pequeño destello de ira en Korra. Asami la detiene del hombro.

-Korra, recuerda que no debemos meternos en sus problemas personales… hay que esperar a que regrese Bolin. -El sujeto que iba al frente de la pequeña caravana de los Pan comenzó a gritarle al joven de los Huang que los observó con una expresión de cansancio. Como si ya fuera costumbre tener esos encuentros con enemigos armados a temprana hora de la mañana.

-¡Yin Huang! ¿Qué clase de imbécil enseño a tu familia a conducir? -Las palabras estaban machadas de rabia y dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido. Las manos de los jóvenes se posaban en las empuñaduras de sus armas.

-Gao… -murmuró el llamado Yin claramente consternado. -…me acabo de enterar sobre lo de tu abuelo. ¡Fue un terrible accidente!

-¡Sabes que no hay accidentes entre las casas de Huang y Pan! -La gente comenzaba a reunirse a su alrededor y Korra apretando los puños retrocedió unos pasos hacia el callejón próximo, seguida por sus compañeros.

-¿Intervenimos? Esos tipos están armados… -Cuestionó Asami ajustándose el guante eléctrico que esta vez había tenido el cuidado de llevar.

-Tienes toda la razón. Es mejor detenerlos antes de que se agreguen dos más a la lista de fallecidos… -Se tronó los dedos no muy entusiasmada de no tener otras opciones. -Ustedes dos sólo cúbranme las espaldas, yo me encargo de mandar estos niños a sus casas.

-¡No quiero pelear contigo, Gao! -Los gritos alcanzaron los oídos de los tres jóvenes, pero la gente ya se amontonaba en la estrecha calle.

-¡Cobarde como todos los Huang! ¡Defiéndete! -Los gritos ahora venían acompañados por el ruido de espadas siendo desenvainadas. El equipo Avatar comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud con Korra al frente.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos, basta! ¡Permítanme mediar entre ustedes! -Una tercera voz se unió a la discusión, poniendo sobre todo a Mako en alerta total. Era la voz de Bolin que se trataba de alzar sobre gritos furiosos de los contendientes. El Maestro Fuego entró en pánico y comenzó a empujar gente con furia. Korra tuvo que hacerse a un lado para permitirle el paso al notarlo tan desesperado. Mientras tanto Bolin no parecía querer renunciar a imponer la paz entre esos dos. -¿Pan? ¿Huang? Que son los apellidos cuando todos somos iguales entre…

Para cuando los tres jóvenes habían regresado al sitio de la pelea, los combatientes estaban agitados, mirando como Bolin estaba de pie entre ellos. Korra suspiró aliviada pensando que de algo habían servido las palabras del Maestro Tierra para tranquilizarlos y se apresuró a llegar al lado de su joven amigo.

-¡Hey, Bolin! ¿Qué haces? ¿Compraste los huevos o ya se habían acabado? -Cuando colocó la mano sobre el hombro del menor se dio cuenta que las puntas de las espadas de los combatientes estaban manchadas de sangre. Korra sintió el cuerpo fornido del maestro tierra perder fuerza. Sus rodillas se doblaron mientras asustado se llevaba las manos al vientre. Grandes cantidades de sangre escapaban entre sus dedos y formaron en un instante un charco a sus pies. Korra lanzó un grito de horror que calló los rumores de los presentes a su alrededor.

Katara le había enseñado muchas habilidades, sabía como curar heridas de todo tipo y sobre todo, darse cuenta de cuales eran los peores escenarios posibles. Korra colocó la mano encima de las de Bolin, sintiendo la sangre escaparse en un torrente continuo y sabía que estaba herido de gravedad.

El joven Maestro Tierra estaba muriendo en sus brazos.

-Todo va estar bien, Bolin. Tranquilo. -Korra trató de calmarlo, incapaz de hacer algo para aliviar el dolor de su querido amigo. Mako se apresuró a su lado, sosteniéndole el rostro, pero los ojos verdes en otro tiempo tan alegres, ahora yacían fijos en el cielo, ampliamente abiertos con las pupilas reducidas a dos pequeños puntos obscuros, apreciando una bandada de aves cruzar el cielo sobre sus cabeza.

Para cuando Asami logró llegar hasta sus amigos, Mako cerraba los ojos de su querido hermano entre sollozos. Se llevó las manos a los labios y se dejó caer de rodillas en el empedrado. Ella y el Maestro Fuego no se dieron cuenta cuando Korra se puso de pie con las manos cubiertas de la sangre en pleno Estado Avatar.

* * *

La tarde había caído y Asami regresaba del interior de las barracas de los mercenarios. Sus ojos estaban rojos y temblaba un poco, incapaz de asimilar lo que había ocurrido ese día. Korra permanecía sentada en silencio en una banca, mirando a la nada. Su ropa aun tenía manchas de sangre de su amigo y las lagrimas no habían logrado detenerse. Recibió de manos de Asami una taza de té caliente que solo observo, dejándolo a un lado al sentirse incapaz de tan siquiera llevarse algo a los labios. En el centro de la Villa aun se levantaban restos del incendio provocado durante su furia. Solo los espíritus sabían cómo había evitado lastimar gente inocente.

-¿Y Mako? -Después de varios minutos de silencio cuestionó a la pelinegra, quien yacía sentada a su lado con otra taza de té entre sus manos, igualmente incapaz de tomar aunque fuese un pequeño sorbo.

-No sé a separado del cuerpo de Bolin. -Sus manos vacilaron y el recipiente cayó al suelo. Se cubrió la cara llorando desconsoladamente. -Fue mi culpa, Korra. Los ojos de Mako me lo dicen… yo fui la que lo mandó a comprar esos huevos. Fue una tontería de mi parte. De no ser por mi seguiría vivo.

-No.. no Asami… nadie tiene la culpa. El murió tratando de meter a esta gente en conciencia. Fue un héroe… gracias a él los patriarcas accedieron a hablar… -La abrazo tiernamente, llorando también. Bolin sería recordado como un héroe en esa villa y aunque en el fondo Korra odiaba todo, tenía que fingir una paz que estaba lejos de sentir. Una fuerza espiritual la previno de camino a Daoyan y no tuvo la experiencia necesaria para reconocer el peligro al que llevaba a sus amigos. Tragó saliva con dificultad y le dio un beso en los cabellos a Asami mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas morenas. -Ahora tenemos que ser fuertes por Mako.

La ingeniero logro calmarse, pero Korra en su lugar continuo gimiendo. El Avatar nunca había perdido a nadie tan cercano. Tanto como Asami y Mako habían sufrido pérdidas paralelas, pero no el Avatar. Hasta ese fatídico día, no conocía el dolor provocado por la muerte de alguien que podía considerar casi un hermano. Manos pálidas guiaron a la morena para que se recostara sobre la banca, recargando la cabeza en el regazo de la ingeniero.

-Es mejor que duermas un poco, cariño… -le quito algunas hebras de cabello del rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. -Hiciste todo lo que podías. Mañana será un día difícil.

-No… no lo sé, Sami.. no creo poder dormir en semanas… -Se limpio la nariz con el dorso de la mano y cerró los ojos. Su amiga le recorría el cabello alborotado buscando relajarla.

-Claro que puedes. Veras que al despertar dolerá menos… -Asami mintió fingiendo una sonrisa. Esas pérdidas nunca dejan de doler. Ella y Mako lo sabían y Korra pronto lo aprendería.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¿Alguien se quejaba del buen Bolin en capítulos anteriores? *Se esconde bajo la mesa* ¿Ya les dije cuanto los amo? ¡No me ejecuten! ¡Es parte de la historia! Como dijo Asami, todo estará bien. ¡Se los juro!**

**O si, lo de los huevos raros. Recordé un platillo llamado Balut. Y es exactamente como lo describe Asami. [Puede googlearlo, pero no me hago responsable del horror al que puedan someterse].**

**Obini:**** Sabíamos que eso de ser tan inoportuno lo metería en problemas, pero pues es parte de su personalidad. Todos amamos al buen Bo.**

**Rarie-Roo:**** En efecto, esta historia se está alargando más de lo que tenía planeado. Pero aun así no creo que llegue a extenderse tanto como Tormenta. Ya veremos qué pasa con los siguientes capítulos.**

**Murasakii-11:**** Inoportuno el chico, por eso no es bueno dejarlo sin supervisión. Luego le pasan cosas... asi, cosas.**

**Gracias a todos los que pasan a leer [Dejen comentarios, no muerdo~]. No olviden ver mis otros fics. ¡Nos leemos la semana próxima!**


End file.
